


Reminiscence and Regrets #2

by KawaiiGroovycat



Series: Reminiscence and Regrets [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Saiaka, and i will get on it, but if you would like that please let me know, i wouldn't mind that but, is this gonna turn into a V3 rewrite featuring the soulmates AU?, it'd take forever to finish, reminiscence and regrets, reminiscence and regrets part 2, saiede, saimatsu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiGroovycat/pseuds/KawaiiGroovycat
Summary: Endorphins are all ya need.





	Reminiscence and Regrets #2

Shuichi thought that he would be up all night, haunted by the events of the day, but instead, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He fell into a black, dreamless sleep, and for a little while, he didn’t feel anything about anything. However, that was all in vain once he woke up.

 

He didn’t bother getting out of bed in the morning. Actually, it was more like he couldn’t. It was like a massive, crushing force pinned him down into paralysis. Shuichi didn’t care. This was just the punishment that he would have to suffer, no more, no less. All he did was lay there, for who knows how long. He never heard Monokuma’s morning announcement. Had he slept through it? Knowing him, he probably did. But it didn’t matter. He’d probably be the next to die, to be betrayed like Rantaro and…

 

Shuichi heard a pounding on the door. He groaned as he reached for his hat. He dropped it onto his head and forced himself out of bed. He sauntered to the door, but before he could turn the doorknob, it was forced open by...Kaito?!

 

Startled, Shuichi jumped back, not expecting to receive a visit from someone like Kaito. The astronaut looked at him with a look that seemed to say  _ what the hell are you doing, Shuichi?!  _ Shuichi remained silent, too tired to care about what to say to him. So, Kaito initiated the conversation.

 

“Hey, Shuichi!” he said. “What are you doing in here? It’s one in the afternoon!”

 

“O-one in the afternoon?!” Shuichi repeated, not believing that he had actually slept through the morning.”

 

“Damn straight!” Kaito said. “You never came to the dining hall. Everyone was freaking’ out, thought you’d been killed or some shit.”

 

“Oh…” was all the depressed detective could say back to him.

 

“Well, now that I know you haven’t been killed, let’s get the hell out of here, get some food into us,” Kaito proposed.

 

“I-I think I’ll pass,” Shuichi replied, “I’m not really much of a...I mean, I usually don’t eat right after waking up.”

 

“Don’t give me that crap!” Kaito shouted. “What are you gonna do otherwise, sleep all day?!” 

“Geez, Kaede, did you really give your final wish to someone so weak?” he mumbled, shaking his head.

 

“Alright, fine,” Shuichi gave in. “I’ll go.”

 

“Hell yes!” Kaito shouted with delight, as the two boys left the dormitories.

 

Despite the passionate, masculine energy radiating from the purple haired boy, Shuichi still felt like he was half asleep, swimming in an ocean of guilt and self hatred. Swimming in no particular direction. Swimming without purpose.

 

“Shuichi, listen to me!” Kaito said, snapping his fingers in the pale boy’s face.

 

“H-huh?” Shuichi suddenly replied. “S-sorry, I wasn’t listening.”   
  


“It seems like you’re doing much worse than I thought,” Kaito said. “Oh! I know! It’s almost night time! How about we go outside and just hang out?”

 

“But...shouldn’t we be going to bed soon?”

 

“To the courtyard, now!” Kaito declared, as he grabbed Shuichi by the hand and dragged him where Kaito pleased.

 

Shuichi kept a watchful eye as Kaito dragged him to the courtyard. They finally stopped at a spot that Kaito had taken a liking to. 

 

“So...what do you want with me?” Shuichi asked, wondering if he was letting on any of his apprehensiveness.

 

“Since I was chosen as an astronaut trainee, I’ve trained everyday, but I haven’t done any training since I got here, and I was hoping to have a friend to join me. Now drop and give me fifty!”

 

Shuichi was taken aback by this sudden event, but he complied. Along with Kaito, they dropped and did pushups until their arms were about ready to fall off. Well, that’s how it was for Shuichi. Kaito spent most of the time watching Shuichi, while occasionally doing a pushup or two.

 

Collapsed from having worked himself rigorously, Shuichi groaned as his face welcomed the grass.

 

“Come on, that was only fifty pushups! How could you be tired already?!”

 

“At least *pant* I did them *pant*, you *pant* only did *pant* twenty,” Shuichi gasped for breath.

 

“Eh, life’s too short to sweat the details,” Kaito said. “Besides, all this daily training is going to reform you!”

 

“ _ D-daily _ training?!”

 

“Yeah, daily training, everyday,” Kaito said,

 

“I know what daily means,” Shuichi said, pulling himself off the ground, “but, why are you making me do this? My problems are here,” he pointed at his head, “and here.” He pointed at his heart.

 

“Haven’t you ever heard of endorphins?” Kaito asked him. “When you exercise, your brain releases endorphins, they’re sorta like pain relievers. All your troubles will just melt away.”

 

“B-but--” Shuichi didn’t bother arguing back. Besides, Kaito  _ did _ have a point.

 

“Anyway,” Shuichi started, “Why are you doing this for me? Why do you care about me that much?”

 

“Because,” Kaito said, “When I look at you, all I see is a weak, pathetic asshole, and that just pisses me off! That’s why I gotta fix you!”

 

“Weak, pathetic asshole…” Shuichi mumbled. “Good that you’re not delusional.”

 

“What the hell, man?!” Kaito shouted. “You’re just gonna agree with me?!”

 

“There’s no use trying to argue with the truth,” Shuichi replied. “I learned that from Kaede.”

 

“Geez,” Kaito said, as he gave a long sigh. “You’re a real piece of work. Did Kaede’s death hurt you that much?”

 

“It’s not just…” Shuichi began to explain. “I just...Kaede, she taught me a lot back there. How I shouldn’t act like I’m the one who was murdered, and… _ not to be quick to trust the most trustworthy looking face I see _ .”

 

“Oy vey…” was all Kaito could say.

 

“It does make sense, though!” Shuichi pressed on. “I’m just an apprentice detective, but even I know to suspect everybody I see at first, because anybody can betray anybody.”

 

“So...I take it you don’t trust me?”

 

“If I had to be honest, then no, not completely,” Shuichi admitted. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Ah, that’s it,” Kaito said to himself. “Shuichi, I think I know what your enemy is.”

 

“My...enemy?”

 

“Yeah, your enemy,” Kaito explained. “You trusted Kaede within a matter of a couple of days, and then she betrayed you, and you hated yourself for trusting her so easily, so now you don’t want that to happen again, so now, you won’t trust anyone.”

 

Shuichi had to give him credit. Kaito was certainly more perceptive than he looked. He’d make a pretty damn good detective.

 

“But,” Kaito continued, “This isn’t right. If we want to end this game, we’re going to have to do it together, which means we need to trust each other.”

 

“Kaede and Rantaro...they both tried to end the game in their own way…”

 

“And they failed,” Kaito said, “because in the end, they couldn’t trust anyone, so they had to do things all alone.”

 

“So if I ever want to leave, I’ll have to trust everyone,” Shuichi concluded. “Maybe I will, one of these days, but right now, I can’t.”

 

“I can’t solve this for you,” Kaito said. “This is something you need to work out on your own, but...as long as you train everyday, I could help you!”

 

“Oh yeah,” Shuichi chuckled a bit. “The endorphins.”

 

_ Kaito, he...doesn’t seem like such a bad guy. Well, Kaede didn’t seem so bad either, and look where that turned out. But if Kaito wanted to kill me, he very well could’ve by now. I’m not strong, and I’m certainly skinny enough for him to strangle me easily. But he didn’t. And he genuinely seems to care about me. But...why? _

 

Shuichi and Kaito made their way back to their respective dormitories. Shuichi was ready to collapse onto his bed and sleep like the dead, but…

 

Not before looking at the pink paper on his nightstand. The familiarity of it made Shuichi uneasy. Apprehensively, he picked up the paper and slowly unfolded it to read...the same handwriting he had read before…?

 

_ No, that’s not possible… _

 

Shuichi read the contents of the note, and…

 

_ I know you don’t trust me, and I don’t even deserve your trust, but if I were you, I would trust Kaito. He’s a good guy. I think you two would make good friends. _

 

It was Kaede’s handwriting, but Kaede was dead. There was no way she could’ve written this note to him. It was probably Kokichi screwing around. Shuichi put the note back on the nightstand and settled into bed. When his head hit the pillow, he heard and felt the crunch of paper beneath his head. He got up and looked behind him and saw...another one?! He frantically picked it up and read it.

 

_ This is just between the two of us. I hope you’ll enjoy having me around for a while longer, because I have nothing else to do. There aren’t any pianos here. Makes me wish I hadn’t died. _

 

“W-what the hell?!”


End file.
